Moon Lord
Plik:Moon_Lord_Trophy.png Plik:Moon_Lord_Trophy.png Moon Lord '(pl. ''Pan Księżyca) ''- najsilniejszy boss Hardmode występujący po pokonaniu Golema. Żeby go przywołać trzeba pokonać cztery Celestial Tower podczas Lunar Event lub dzięki Celestial Sigil. Na jego przywołanie podczas Lunar Event po pokonaniu już czterech Celestial Tower trzeba czekać około jednej minuty. Jest "finałowym" bossem Terrarii. Ma dwie ręce, tułów i głowę, żeby go zabić trzeba zniszczyć każdą część. Jednak czasami jego tułów zapada się pod ziemię przez co nie możemy go bić. Każda część ma wrażliwy punkt Zachowanie Moon Lord pojawia się naprzeciwko gracza, przenikając przez wszelkiego rodzaju bloki. Jego zachowanie jest inne niż w przypadku większości bossów. Posiada on oczy na rękach i na głowie, każde z nich wykonuje specjalne ataki. Ręce rozsyłają promienie, które podążają za graczem, bądź strzelają w niego pociskami, które wybuchają przy kontakcie z graczami lub blokami. Ataki Głowa zachowuje się różnie w zależności od tego, czy oko jest otwarte, czy też nie. Jeżeli jest otwarte, aktywuje potężny promień Phantasmal Deathray, którym atakuje wokół. Zadaje on potężne obrażenia, lecz można go uniknąć, latając wokół głowy lub chowając się pod sufitem. Jeżeli oko jest zamknięte, z ust Moon Lorda wypuszczana jest macka, która przyczepia się do gracza i zadaje debuff Moon Bite. Uniemożliwia on regenerację przez krótki czas, więc należy unikać kontaktu z językiem poprzez zachowanie odpowiedniej odległości. Gdy macka przyczepia się do gracza, pojawiają się kule energii o nazwie Moon Leech Clot, które należy zniszczyć. Jeżeli dotrą one do Moon Lorda, przywrócą mu 1000 HP na jedną kulę. Zniszczenie danego oka powoduje, że pojawią się True Eye of Cthulhu, które będą naśladować ataki Moon Lorda. Są one słabsze, lecz w dużych ich ilościach mogą być ona bardzo niebezpieczne. Zniszczone oczy u rąk zostawiają cierniste kolce, która zadają obrażenia przy kontakcie. Oczy potrafią się również "mnożyć" i szarżować w stronę graczy. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich rąk odsłania się serce bossa, które staje się wrażliwe na ataki. Ma ono wysoki stopień obrony, lecz jest wrażliwe na ataki. Nie atakuje ono, lecz True Eye Of Cthulhu pojawiają się w większych ilościach, co znacznie utrudnia walkę. Po zniszczeniu serca, boss zostaje pokonany. Uwagi ''Zobacz osobny artykuł: Moon Lord/taktyka * Gdy zniszczymy którąś z dłoni lub głowę, pojawi się True Eye of Cthulhu, które będzie atakowało gracza identycznym promieniem jak dłonie i głowa. Dodatkowo, w miejscu gdzie znajdowały się oczy pojawią się potwory, które będą zadawały obrażenia, jeżeli gracz stanie na przeciwko nich. * Podczas walki z Moon Lord może pojawić się Blood Moon, kultyści przestaną się pojawiać. Jeżeli natomiast pojawi się Solar Eclipse będą pojawiały się przeciwnicy z tego wydarzenia, ale nie wpłynie na kultystów. Zostało to poprawione w wersji 1.3.0.4. * Jeżeli zniszczymy Moon Lord będziemy musieli czekać cały dzień na ponowne pojawienie się kultystów w Dungeon, chyba że używamy Celestial Sigil. * Ogniska są wyłączone podczas walki. * Począwszy od wersji 1.3.0.4, Moon Lord będzie teleportować się do graczy, jeżeli ci odejdą na dalszą odległość. * Moon Lord jest odporny na Ichor, lecz jest wrażliwy na Venom i Cursed Inferno. * Jeżeli gracz zginie, podczas gdy pojawi się animacja umierania bossa, nie wypadnie z niego żaden loot. Porady * Debuff Moon Bite, który hamuje wszystkie zdolności regeneracyjne zależny jest od kontaktu macek z graczem. Aby tego uniknąć jeżeli mamy taką możliwość poruszamy się by uniknąć debuffa i móc dalej regenerować swoją postać. Jedną z takich metod jest użycie Asphalt Block. * Najlepiej zacząć od uszkadzania obu rąk tak, aby były na granicy wytrzymałości, a później zniszczyć głowę. Od razu po zniszczeniu głowy należy wykończyć obie dłonie. To odkryje rdzeń i automatycznie zwiększy szanse przetrwania w drugiej połowie walki. * Jeżeli wszyscy gracze umrą wydarzenie można powtórzyć w identyczny sposób lub poprzez użycie Celestial Sigil. * Mając Nurse, można skorzystać z jej usług, co zwiększy nasze szansę. * Daybreak wydaje się bardzo skuteczną bronią przeciwko Moon Lord. Inną bardzo skuteczną bronią jest Solar Eruption. * Cosmic Car Key bardzo przydaje się do omijania pocisków oraz promieni wysyłanych z głowy bossa. * Phantasm jest efektywną bronią na bossa. Jeżeli masz problemy z celnością, równie efektywny jest Vortex Beater z Chlorophyte Bullet. * Nebula Arcanum świetnie nadaje się do zadawania potężnych obrażeń za jednym uderzeniem. Bardzo dobrze również nadaje się do wykańczania głowy, gdyż spamowanie nim podczas zamkniętego oka może spowodować, że jak otworzy on oko, wszystkie magiczne kule podążą za celem, zadając spore obrażenia. * Warto zbudować długi most, aby móc omijać ataki bossa. Warto również użyć różnych źródeł regeneracji oraz ścian, aby blokować niektóre pociski Moon Lorda, szczególnie jego najpotężniejszy atak. * Niezalecane jest używanie WampireVampire KnivesKnives czy Spectre armor, ponieważ debuff Moon Bite, który blokuje wysysanie życia, zdarza się często i trwa dość długo. * Boss teleportuje się do najbliższego gracza. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to podczas walki w multiplayer. * Moon Lord jest jedynym bossem, który nie znika, gdy gracz za mocno się oddali. Zamiast tego, teleportuje się on do najbliższego gracza. * W expert mode warto rozłożyć po mapie tory w powietrzu i młotem ustawić aby wagonik się odbijał na końcach, użyć mechanical cart. Moon Lord teleportuje się ciągle za graczem i nie potrafi zadać debufa. Wtedy można użyć spectre armor i vampire knifes. Osiągnięcia Plik:Achievment_Champion_of_Terraria.png Champion of Terraria "''Pokonaj Moon Lorda." '' '''Wymagania: Pokonaj Moon Lorda po raz pierwszy. Ciekawostki * Cenx uważa, że Moon Lord jest bratem Cthulhu. * O łącznej ilości zdrowia 145000, Moon Lord ma więcej zdrowia od każdego przeciwnika w grze. Moon Lord jest jedynym wrogiem w Terraria, który przemieszcza się po tle. Jest również jednym z dwóch wrogów, posiadających specjalną animację, gdy umiera i jedyną podczas przywoływania. * Początkowo finalnym bossem miał być sam Księżyc spadający na ziemię, jednakże zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu na rzecz nieznanego pomysłu Crowno. Najprawdopodobniej pomysł ten był tym, który został wprowadzony do gry. * Podczas walki z Moon Lord pierwszy plan i tło ściemniają się ale Moon Lord dalej jest normalnie widoczny. * Wiele graczy uważa, że Moon Lord to Cthulhu, lecz niektórzy debatują na temat tej teorii. Historia Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Hardmode